Available species of Ixodoidea will be collected and surveyed for 2,6-dichlorophenol content by gas chromatography. Abundance and rate of production of 2,6-dichlorophenol at various times in the life cycle in Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma maculatum, Dermacentor variabilis, and Rhipicephalus sanguineus will be measured. Effect of feeding and mating especially will be noted. Will search for evidence of other pheromones in ticks and identify. Will evaluate 2,6-dichlorophenol as attractant and uses for tick control.